This invention relates generally to the field of diagnostics, and in particular to the diagnosis of cardiovascular conditions. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for stressing a patient's cardiovascular system and then measuring various physiological parameters in order to diagnose the patient's condition.
Cardiovascular ailments, such as high blood pressure, coronary artery disease, and the like pose a significant health threat to millions of individuals. The early and proper diagnosis of such ailments can be beneficial in placing the patient on the road to recovery. Over the years, a variety of techniques have been developed to diagnose such conditions. Some of these techniques involve stressing the patient's cardiovascular system by requiring the patient to physically exercise. For example, one common stress test is to place various monitors on the patient and then require the patient to run on a treadmill. As the patient's system is stressed, parameters such as the patient's blood pressure, heart rate and ECG are measured. These are compared against a set of generally accepted “normal” responses, and abnormal responses are observed based upon the set of “normal” values.
While such tests are generally acceptable, they are cumbersome and inconvenient. For example, they may require the patient to run on a treadmill while being connected to a variety of sensors. Moreover, many patients are not able to exercise, and the exercise itself limits the kinds of physiological data that can be acquired. For instance, various types of measuring equipment are not compatible with a patient running on a treadmill.
Hence, this invention is related to systems and methods for stressing the patient's cardiovascular system in a more convenient and friendly manner. Such systems and methods provide a wide range of advantages as set forth below.